


once again

by ge69rge



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting Again, Moving Away, VidCon YouTube Convention, not really angst, sapnap is NOT dumb, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: like most high school relationships, george and clay's fizzled out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	once again

**Author's Note:**

> i would love to hear criticism. i hope you enjoy :)

like most high school relationships, george and clay's fizzled out.

they started dating in their freshman year, so they were dating for about four years. crazy, right? especially for kids that young. of course, they had to keep their relationship under lockdown. their high school was known for being pretty supportive, but there is always a few rotten eggs in every batch. it was better to be safe than sorry.

their respective families were quite close after their sweet boys started to date. at first, george's parents were pretty hesitant; they didn't know how to think about their son dating another boy. when they first met clay, they started to slowly understand. on the flip side, clay's parents were ecstatic. they were glad that their son be happy and comfortable with his sexuality for once.

they were each other's first everything. first love, first kiss, first date, first time. clay thought george was going to be his only one forever, but sadly not everything goes exactly to plan.

things started to go downhill when george applied for a college back in his home country, england. of course, he also applied to ones closest to clay and his family as well.

clay was puzzled by two things. one: why was he applying anywhere else than the college they planned on, and two: why the hell was he applying outside of the country?

the couple never really had bad fights, they usually were able to talk things out quickly and come to a conclusion within seconds. this time, the argument was loud and was drawn out for hours. it was about george’s college choices. a few times george's parents tried to come into his room and try to resolve the tension, but that resulted in them getting shouted at as well. don't worry, they apologized to his parents after everything calmed down.

they fought until clay finally gave up. his shoulders hunched forward and his face looked tired. "okay, that's fine." that's all he said for the rest of the night. he was sick of trying to change george's thought process. if george had his mind set on something, it was like talking to a brick wall to get him to change, and clay knew that. that's why he finally just stopped.

"honey, wait-" george tried to teach out to clay, but grasped thin air. he already whisked away and left.

they didn't talk much for the next few days, mostly just goodnight and good morning texts, until george asked clay to meet him at his house.

obviously, clay obliged. he missed his georgie. he hoped they were going to talk things out and george would give him good news about staying in florida instead of going to england.

sadly, there was no good news. especially for clay.

george simply said, "i'm moving to england in the next few days." the silence was loud for a minute before george added, "i want to make us work, clay, i really do. i'm not leaving because i want to break up you. i'm leaving because it's an amazing opportunity."

"okay," was all that clay said.

"okay? that's it?" george asked, absolutely flabbergasted. he assumed clay would at least be a bit more upset. or even act like he's upset. of anything other than just "okay."

"what else am i supposed to say, george?" the blond asked, his voice cracked with emotion. "that i'm completely fine with this? that i'm fine with the love of my life just up and leaving?"

"maybe you're supposed to say something along the lines of you supporting me? or wanting the best for me?” george snapped causing clay to jump backwards as if he got hit. the brunet sighed softly and shook his head. "clay, you have to understand, this is a dream school i've been wanting to go ever since i was a child. even before i moved to the states."

"i do understand, i just want you to stay with me. is that selfish?"

"it might be selfish, but we all get selfish every now and then," george said softly before coming towards and cupping clay's face in his small hands, his sour attitude leaving his body completely. the taller leaned into the touch, closing his eyes. he tried to memorize the feeling so he could remember it forever. even after george is gone.

"i love you, george."

"i love you too, clay."

a month after george moved, clay felt his phone buzz loudly. it was the middle of the night for the blond, but he jumped to answer.

"he-hello?" he stammered out, still out of his mind because he was suddenly awoken 

"hi."

clay recognized that type of tone coming from his boyfriend. it was his pondering voice. clay knew george well enough to where he could understand what george was thinking even with saying one word.

"george? what's going on?"

"i think we should break up."

clay's face went pale and he felt like he was about to throw up, his stomach churned violently in anxiety. he felt like his whole world was crashing down around him. his whole future. he planned to marry that man, not have have him break up with him. clay tried to respond, he really did, but no words were able to come out. he was utterly speechless.

"hello? clay? you still there?" george's voice was staticky. clay wasn't sure if it was because of the shitty phone quality or the ringing in his ears.

the blond cleared his throat before saying, "yeah. i'm here."

"so?"

"okay."

clay hung up with him. he didn't want any explanation or any context, he just wanted to be left alone. he was silently cursing george for waking him up, and quickly blocked the brunet's phone number and went back to sleep.

clay had nightmares for the rest of the night.

-

even after three years, clay stayed single. he tried to play it off that he was busy with starting his new youtube account to not get in a new relationship, but in reality he was still not over that brunet. the brunet who had big brown eyes and long eyelashes. the brunet who would laugh a little too hard at poop jokes. the brunet who used to love him.

clay actually got back into contact with a guy a year younger than him from high school. his name was nick. clay learned that nick tried pretty hard to become his friend, but he was too wrapped up in george to notice. when clay heard that, he first cringed and apologized profusely, but nick found it extremely entertaining. sooner or later, it turned into an inside joke.

clay and nick moved in together not too long after they started to make youtube videos together. their relationship was strictly platonic; nick was straight and clay was still not ready for another relationship. oh, and also the fact that clay was literally disgusted at the thought of dating his new best friend. nick heard that and got extremely offended ( _"dude, what? i'm not your type?" "no, sorry" "i'm everyone's type!"_ ) but the blond just laughed it off.

somehow, the both of their channels became one of the top fastest growing youtube channels. well, clay did slave over books for weeks to perfect the algorithm, and nick just leeched the knowledge off of his friend.

one channel was up there with them too: georgenotfound.

when clay saw that account, he got curious. the blond wondered how he never came in contact with this georgenotfound guy since they both posted the same content.

clay scrolled through his content. minecraft but there's no gravity, minecraft but my friend is a horse, minecraft but you're colorblind with me too.

"colorblind?" he mumbled to himself as he hunched over his pc to see it better.

clay remembered that george was color blind. he once tried to bring the brit red flowers in sophomore year, but when george saw them, he immediately asked, "what color are these?"

clay kicked himself for the longest time for not knowing his boyfriend was colorblind, but george quickly tried to tell him it was fine.

anyway, clay clicked on the video. his heart dropped to his stomach when he heard the familiar voice. it was george. his george. well, technically, george isn't really "his" anymore, but he liked to believe so.

clay shamelessly stalked all of george's social media's. the blond first started off with his instagram. there were a few pictures. one of him squatting down next to a sign that had his name on it and there was another with him flipping off a hog. it was pretty amusing to clay.

clay quickly closed out of his instagram before he could obsess even more over his pictures. he switched socials to stalk george's twitter. clay spent about an hour swiping through tweets from almost half a year ago, his likes, his mentions, anything he could look at. it was kind of pathetic, but clay didn't care.

clay followed mr. notfound on twitter. thankfully, he went under the online alias of "dream" and kept his identity mostly a secret, so george wouldn't guess it was him. he also turned on his tweet notifications, he definitely needed to be up to date with george.

not even a minute later, clay's phone dinged. it was a notification on george's twitter.

_the famous dream followed me? pog?_ the tweet said simply making clay smile softly.

_pog indeed mr notfound_ he responded.

all the stans in the comments went wild. they asked when the new collab would be or if they were friends. there were already a few people shipping them. clay wondered why they decided to ship them so soon. stans are crazy, he decided.

clay hoped for further conversation, but it stopped at that.

a day passed before george tweeted again.

_i'm coming to vidcon tmrrw. meet me. or not. i'm not telling you what to do._

clay laughed at the bluntness. if he didn't know that was george, he would've recognized him from the dry humor.

clay started to get misty eyed as he started to remember how george would make dumb jokes that caused clay to bust a gut laughing. he missed george. a lot. like, a lot a lot.

seeing his face made clay remember what he lost years ago.

the blond got up out of his bed and barged into his roommate's room without asking.

"oh shit!" nick cursed loudly as his phone jumped out of his hand, "don't barge in like that! what if i was naked, dude?" he grappled to get his phone back.

"i got us tickets to vidcon," clay said, completely ignoring what nick said.

the dirty blond glared at his friend with squinted eyes. "really? you need to learn how to knock," he scoffed, still cranky about being startled, "but, anyway, that sounds fine. when is it?"

"tomorrow..." clay mumbled.

"what?!?"

right after that conversation, they spent half of their savings, much to nick's dismay, on a last minute airplane tickets to anaheim. the flight wasn't too long, but it felt longer than five hours. clay's stomach was in knots, but he wasn't sure if it was because he was nervous about flying, or seeing his ex boyfriend for the first time in three years.

clay's fingers drummed against his knee nervously as he looked out the window. he couldn't confide into his roommate since he was knocked out. nick had both of his earbuds in and his head was tilted back into the seat, so he was pretty much dead to the world.

thankfully clay was able to get a wink of sleep, but soon he was rudely awoken by the jerking of the plane as it finally landed on the ground. people tried to scurry out of the airplane as quickly as they could, but it caused everyone to clump up together making everything even slower. clay silently cursed the dumb passengers.

after, like, ten fucking minutes they were able to finally get out of the stuffy airplane. clay was exhausted and he wanted to leave, but they still had to get their suitcases. thankfully, nick was there to encourage his friend to keep going. nick isn't dumb, he's smart enough to put pieces together.

when he was looking through twitter, he did see the interaction between clay and george, and it clicked. that had to be the george clay would talk about.

it was the middle of the night when the blond finally came out to nick. they usually stayed up late and talked, but nick said honestly about how he questioned his sexuality in high school, but ended up understanding that he was definitely straight.

clay took a deep breath and explained how he was gay. he spoke nonstop for ten minutes about george, about how his family was so accepting, and also about how they broke up. nick listened intently, letting clay know he was supportive. at the end of his rant, he finally added quickly that if nick wanted to move out because he was uncomfortable with him being gay that would be fine. nick quickly waved him off and said he didn't mind that he was gay. they were close before that, but after they got extremely closer.

so, nick did know. he knew why they were in california for, and he tried to pretend like he didn't know. he wanted clay to tell him. either way, he went a long with it.

it was the first day of vidcon, and clay dipped. he totally left nick to his own devices. the blond stalked around vidcon looking for a specific brunet. he walked from all sides of the convention center. that bitch was huge! it took him half an hour to get one side to the other, and he did that about five times.

clay was slowly running out of breath and getting extremely thirsty, rookie move for not bringing water to a convention, so he made his way towards the food area.

clay ran his hands through his blond hair, messing it up more than it already was. he quickly bought a water (that was way overly priced) and quickly chugged it.

when clay was looking around idly next to the snack bar, he saw two brunets talking to a tall blond kid with a slouch. he watched as they spoke together, he recognized the blond to be tommyinnit. they made a few videos together, but they never really had any other conversation.

out of no where, an annoying british voice yelled, "big d!" tommy started to speed walk towards clay with a wide, wicked grin on his face. he didn't notice the brunets who were following close behind him.

"tommyinnit!" clay responded with the same amount of energy. he surprised himself with all the hype. "also! don't call me that! that's weird!" he stated as he greeted the blond with a clap on the back.

clay looked to see the other brunet and smiled brightly. "tubbo," he greeted politely. he always meant to be nicer to the brunet of the best friends. tommy was always the gremlin, of course, but tubbo definitely balanced him out.

when he turned to greet the next person, he almost had a heart attack. it was the brunet. the brunet who had big brown eyes and long eyelashes. the brunet who would laugh a little too hard at poop jokes. the brunet who used to love him. it was him.

clay looked at george for a while. "ge-george?" he stupidly didn't prepare himself to see george again.

"clay?" george exhaled. his eyes looked misty and glazed over, clay couldn't read his expression.

clay had half the mind to pick him up and leave. just up and get out of there and bring him back to his home in florida. back to where he should be. where they should be.

"have you guys met before?" tubbo asked, breaking the awkward silence as the two looked at each other.

"we, uh, we just have some history," george mumbled as he continued staring at clay.

"sure," tommy nodded his head slowly, "well, you guys catch up, and we will see you later. c'mon, tubbo, let's go."

"okay!"

and then they were left alone. just the two of them. well, they were in a convention surrounded by people and content creators, but it felt like it was only them.

"george..." clay mumbled airily.

“clay,” the brunet responded, his voice shook heavily. his

slowly, clay’s eyebrows started to furrow. he thought he would be excited when he saw george after so long, but something made clay frustrated. was clay supposed to suddenly forgive george for leaving him so abruptly?

honestly, clay knows he shouldn’t be upset. he should be happy that george was able to go to his dream school and go back to his home town, but clay was selfish and he knew that.

he didn’t know how to keep the conversation going. we’re they supposed to act like friends? like acquaintances? maybe even lovers? it was confusing seeing the love of his life for the first time.

clay huffed quietly and tilted his face away from george. he had half the mind to turn around and leave so he would save himself from a world of hurt.

“clay, look at me,” george said as he walked forwards. he had to get on his tippy toes to cup clay’s face in his hands. he used them to gently guide the blond’s green eyes back to his own brown ones. he used his thumb to smooth down the crinkle in clay’s eyebrow. “you don’t want to get wrinkles,” george teased playfully.

clay tried to keep a solemn face, but soon cracked a smile. “yeah, you’re right,” he agreed.

they stood there as the world revolved around them.

“i miss you clay,” george said honestly. the blond could hear the sincerity in his voice. “not a single day passed where i didn’t think of you.”

“i miss you too, georgie,” clay whispered back, “i’ve never been able to find somebody else.”

“neither have i...”

george didn’t continue, but he did lean forward to press his lips softly against clay’s. the blond soon reciprocated the kiss. he missed this feeling. the feeling of being one with george.

the kiss was gentle and passionate. clay’s hands snaked down to george’s hips and kept them there for the time being; that was usually their default position when they were dating.

clay leaned away, but he pressed his forehead against george’s.

“we should get coffee sometime,” clay offered.

“of course,” george said before bringing their lips back into another kiss.


End file.
